Good Times Will Come
by BlinksGoil
Summary: Kylie's abusive father has finally gone to far. Kylie runs away and is afraid that she will do something else stupid, so she attempts to end her life. But what happens when a mysterious stranger shows up? From then on, Kylie's life takes many hard turns.
1. Tears and Pain, Nothing to Gain

"Run, Sunny! Run with all your heart!" I yelled behind me at the little girl struggling to keep up. The sky pelted us with little ice chunks; hitting our backs with a thud. The sky was a velvet ribbon of black and blue stretched far and wide for the world to see. It was dark and haunting; full of gray clouds. I couldn't help but shiver. Sheets of hail continued to come down nonstop around me, but I didn't notice. I was only focused on getting away, far away. I could barely see where I was going. My heart was racing faster and faster; my feet slamming against the cobblestones as I ran with all my might. The pain was starting to settle in and I could no longer take it. My feet had taken me as far as they were willing to go.  
As I started to slow down, I took a look behind me. Sunny? Oh my gosh! "Sunny!" I screamed. I turned around and started running in the opposite direction. "Sunny!" I screamed again, tears starting to stream from my eyes. My cheeks were burning; screaming out to me that the tears were painful. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I cold hear it pounding in my chest. Bum bum, bum bum. "Sun--Sunny!" I yelled through heart wrenching sobs. I looked everywhere for her, but alas, she was no where to be found.  
I collapsed to the ground, letting the tears fall freely. They stung my cheeks as they rolled down. I cried my heart out; the tears were washing away the pain. My pain. Pain from years and years that had built up into a huge mountain; one that couldn't be destroyed. I cried out; the pain was almost unbearable.  
I no longer had a home, for I had just run from mine. And now this. My sister disappeared into oblivion. I had no one. I was all alone in a world I didn't know. What was I going to do?  
The pain and exhaustion finally took over and I drifted into a deep sleep.....  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm going to beat you till you can't walk no more, you little brat!" He said to me as he slapped me as hard as he could across the cheek.  
" No, daddy, no! Please! No, Daddy! I love you! I'm sorry! Daddy, Please!!!" I screeched, tears streaming down my face. It burned from where his hand had struck it. I was backed all the way into a dark corner in the dining room. My sister was standing there, terrified, only a few feet away, watching in horror as her big sister got beat on.  
"Run, Sunny, Run!" I screamed as he kicked me in the stomach a few times.  
"No! I can't leave you here like this!" Tears were rolling down her face as she stood there pleading with me.  
"Sunny, I'll be okay, I promise. Just go!" I yelled, panicked now at what he was going to do to me, but all I was worried about was getting Sunny away from here; away from Him.  
I gave her a quick smile to reassure her as he then slapped me again and punched me in the jaw. She took off, then, afraid of what she might see next.  
"You'se goanna pay for that, little gu--gurl," he slurred. I could smell the whiskey on his breath as he came even closer. I could hear the rain pounding against the roof and every so often, a bolt of lightning would flash in the kitchen window.  
He was almost on top of me now. My whole body was shaking and I was shivering like mad. I didn't know what to do.  
He reached his hand out to touch me, but I slapped it before he even got close. As he pulled it back from the pain and shock, I dove. As I did so, I knocked into his legs causing him to topple over. I took this moment as a chance to get free. I started crawling away, the pain almost to heavy for me to move. But I soon found out it was no use, for I felt pressure on my left foot. He had grabbed my ankle in a last attempt to stop me.  
"No Daddy! Stop! Please let go, Daddy!!!" I pleaded. He didn't give in. For all I know, he didn't even hear me. Instead, he reached up to the counter and I saw a blade reach his fingers.  
"No Daddy! Put it down!! Don't do it!! Daddy, noooooooo!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" I jerked awake. My body was dripping with sweat and my cheeks were tear-stained. My hands were clenched into fists; my finger nails digging into my palms. As I remembered what I had been dreaming about, my hand flew down to my ankle. I could still feel the searing pain as the blade had met my skin. I lifted my pant leg. From my ankle bone to my heel was a thin white scar, around which, was flecks of dried blood. The bottom of my pant leg was dark red; soaked with the crimson blood. I could feel the tears start to come again.  
'Why had he done this? My own father wanted to see me hurt; see me cry. And he would've gone after Sunny next. What was wrong with him? Why would he want to hurt Sunny? What had she ever done to him? Sunny was a very caring and sweet person. She didn't care about herself in time of fear, she only cared about me; if I was going to be okay. She had even waited outside to make sure I got out alright. But what did I have to show for that? Nothing! Why didn't I carry her or at least hold her hand? I could've saved Sunny, but no! All I did was run. Run as fast as I could without a single look behind me. Sunny's gone and it's all my fault! I'm a horrible person!'  
I yelled all this at the top of my lungs. If anyone would've seen or heard me, they would've thought I was crazy. But at that very moment, I didn't care. Actually I didn't care about anything; but at the same time I cared about everything. I was confused and mixed up and I didn't know what to do. I had no one; no one I could depend on. I only had the clothes on my body and I didn't have any money. Besides that, I missed my mother. Ending my life was the best solution to all my problems.  
I took a look around for the first time. It was very dark out and my whole body was frozen solid. I found I was only a few feet away from the Brooklyn Bridge and the icy waters of the East River below. "Perfect," I whispered to myself. I had no knife or gun and the only rope I owned was at the home I had just left. The quickest and easiest way to end my life was staring me straight in the face.  
I slowly started walking towards the rail. My head was spinning as a hundred thoughts raced through it. The thought that happened to zoom past most was, "Can I do this? Can I really end my life; just like that?'  
Truthfully? I didn't think I could do it. But at that moment, I didn't see why not. I had no reason to live. When I got to the railing, I looked down. I later found out this was a mistake, for when I did so, my heart lurched. It sure was a long way down. Down into the icy depths below. It would definitely chill the bone.  
"No. You can do it. You will do it," I repeated to myself for the hundredth time. I started to climb up on the rail, but my hands slipped and I fell back on the cobblestones. But that wouldn't stop me! I tried again, and this time succeeded, coming to a sitting position on the top of the rail. "Just do it!" I told myself as I started to lean forward.  
I was falling. The wind was whipping through my hair and past my ears, making a whistling noise. It was really chilly and my toes were frozen like icicles. I felt like I was falling, and I was never goanna stop. But then I did; almost like I had never started. 


	2. Father Dearest

For the first time since my plunge, with much effort, I opened my eyes to find another pair staring back into mine. What happened? I turned my head away to see that I was right where I started, or didn't start at all; I didn't know. I felt arms wrapped tightly around my waist and a hand laid stiffly on my neck.  
"Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" I heard a distant voice; it brought me back to the present. I looked back towards where the voice was coming from. Two icy blue eyes stared back at me. The eyes were so intense that I found I couldn't tear myself away. The stare was icy but at the same time very welcoming. I had never been looked at like that before. Just in one glance I could see a hundred emotions, all for me. There was worry, doubt, sympathy, sadness, and many more that I couldn't read. But I wished I could.  
"Miss?" I was driven from my daydream.  
"Yes. I hear you." I whispered.  
"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
"No, no. Why'd you do that?' I said with an edge to my voice.  
"What do you mean? You were about to fall. What else would I have done?" I was returned with the same bitterness.  
"I wasn't falling I was jumping. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get back to doing just that," As I said this I turned around and started to climb back on the rail. But I was stopped by a strong grip.  
"Your not going anywhere. Why would you jump off the Brooklyn Bridge? You would die!"  
"Um, yeah genius. That would be my point. I have no reason to live. My life has been horrible since forever and it's definitely not goanna get better anytime soon. So if you would please excuse me, I would like to get back to what I was about to do. "  
"No."  
"What did you say?"  
"No. I will not let you kill yourself. There is no point. Life can't be that bad."  
"You wanna bet?"  
"Try me."  
"Fine! Let me see. Let's start at the beginning. I was about six....  
  
* * *  
  
"Mommy, will you sing to me?"  
"Sure, baby. What song do you want tonight?"  
"Umm....the little baby one!"  
"Okay." I could still feel her arms around me as she lifted me up into her lap. I had rested my head on her shoulder; feeling her chest fall up and down with her steady breathing. She rocked me back and forth; her voice flowing through me.  
  
Sweet dreams and sleep tight My Little Baby, good night the stars and the moon way up in the sky will wish you good night, as I sing a lullaby So, good night my little baby, good night  
  
This was my dreamland. My mothers arms were wrapped tightly around me and I was snuggled save in her lap. There was no better place in all the world. I was drifting off into a deep slumber when my whole world came crashing down. I heard a loud bang. I jumped; the hair on the back of my neck standing straight up. There, in the doorway, was my father. 


	3. Just A Note!

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! I really, really appreciate it! I need a little push once in awhile to get me writing, but if I'm in the mood, I'll write and never stop! (unless I have to go to bed, that is.) I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write more, but school started and I have homework already! Tomorrow I have off, so I'll work on it all day, off and on.   
  
I really appreciate criticism that will help me, but if you don't like my story, please don't tell me! I don't like knowing when people don't like my work. It discourages me from writing more! So thanks!  
  
Thank you everyone for R&R!!! I love you all!!!  
  
~Sleet 


	4. Rescue me

"Hey you! Woman! What are you doing in my house!?" He yelled, spit flying from his mouth. I shuttered. My mother picked me up in her arms and stood up. I could tell she didn't want to let me go, but she knew she had to. She set me down right behind her and whispered to me, "Don't move. Mommy will keep you safe."  
  
"I said, 'What are you doing in my house!'" He was now screaming; his face turning red with fury. He had grabbed my mother's wrist and was in her face as close as he could get. I could see my mother wincing in pain, but still she stood her ground; protecting her child.  
  
"What do you mean? I am your wife. This is MY house, too!" Mother screamed back. If he wasn't angry before, he was now. Rage was pouring from him thorough every crack and crevice. I didn't think he could get any angrier.   
  
"This is not your house! This is MY house!! Now what are you doing in it!?" With this, he threw my mother against the wall; her body crumbling to the ground. She was in pain. I could see it in her eyes. I was very angry at my father. How could he to this to her? My mother! She was mine, not his. My anger matching his, I ran forward with all my might, and kicked him in the shin. He winched and almost caved, but at the last second, righted himself. He came at me; hands clenched; fists flaring. I was scared out of my mind. He was the ring-leader. He ran the show; no one else. And if anyone else tried, they were in for the worst.  
  
He was coming closer and closer; the body heat was intense. His nostrils were flaring; his ears pink. I didn't know what he'd do to me. He was very angry and could kill me if he felt like it. But instead, he backed out and went for my mother again.  
  
"No Daddy! Please daddy, leave mommy alone!! She's a good mommy!" But it was no use. When he sets his mind to something, that's that. He won't listen to no one but himself.   
  
He walked towards my mother, and picked her up in his arms. I screamed and screamed; the tears falling in great streams. But his mind was set. He was drunk and angry and he wanted HIS house all to HIMSELF.   
  
Without letting her go, he reached forward and grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter. (Is it just me or does he have some strange fascination with knifes?)   
  
"You were never that good of a wife, you know. You never did what I asked and you didn't care for me like you should have. Why couldn't you be better? Nicer, even? I'm doing this for you, you know. Well. . . Good Bye."  
  
It was a swift clean cut. Her neck was glistening with the red blood; It was soaking through her clothes and running down her arms. It was a sight I had never seen before and hoped never to have to see it again.  
  
"No! Mommy, oh mommy. Come back!! I need you! Come back!" I collapsed onto the floor; falling at my mother's side. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried my tears for her.  
  
"Please," I whispered through my sobs, "Please come back."  
  
"She's not coming back, you brat. Now get off that dirty floor and get me a beer!" He was still furious, but I didn't care. I was getting out of there.  
  
* * *  
  
"That night I attempted to run away. But he came after me. He dragged me home and locked me in my room without food or water for 3 days, when he finally decided to let me out. For the next seven years, I went through all the worst things you could think of. My father was a horrible person to me. Finally this year, I had enough. I ran away from home tonight after a brutal attempt to kill me." At this, I lifted to painted leg to show him the horrible reminder of my father he left me. The strangers eyes glowed with tears. He gasped when he saw the dried blood soaking my pant leg.   
  
"Oh and another thing. My sister followed me out of the house tonight. Struggling after me. She had had enough too and she didn't want me to leave her alone with Him. But where is she now? That I do not know. I was too stupid not to look behind me and now she's gone." I finished my tale. The stranger just stood there, staring at me. He was in total and complete shock. He didn't know what to say; his sapphires glistening, so I spoke up for him.  
  
"Do you see now? See why I was jumping, not falling?" now it was his turn to talk, so I turned towards him and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I see. I swear I do. But that is no reason to kill yourself. Yes, your life is crappy, but think about it. It can't get any worse. It can only get better. And I'll help you! We can get through this together."  
  
"I'm not sure…."  
  
"I promise. Everything will turn out good for you in the end. It will. And I'be there for you; every step of the way. I promise."  
  
"Well…. I guess I could try.  
  
"Good, good. Now what's your name?"  
  
"Oh! My name is Kylie. Kylie Anderson."  
  
"Well, Kylie, if your going to be living with me, you need a new name. Kylie won't do. Your father could find you. What about if I called you…. Sleet? Ya, Sleet. It will remind us of this night always. The night I found you and saved you."  
  
"Ok….I guess. Yeah, sounds good. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Me names' Spot. Spot Conlon. Respected leader of the Brooklyn Newsies!" 


End file.
